Already Gone
by Jillyan Huntzberger
Summary: Song Fic -- Bella realizes that she is already gone.


I don't own Twilight Even though I wish I did…

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Bella sat in her seat waiting for the flight to take off. To her left was her first love, Edward Cullen to her right his sister her best friend Alice Cullen. Bella was lost in her thoughts as she remembered all the good time her and Edward in the past. She remembered when they first meet, when she found out what they where. Their first kiss, her first time running with a vampire, she remembered it all.

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

She remembered that horrible afternoon that Edward brought her into the forest to talk. Only to break her heart and leave her stranded there. She remembered the 13 long hours she fought through the under brush as she worked her way towards following the Cullens.

_Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die_

She remembered laying down in the wet green grass and crying.

_I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop_

She remembered the time she spent with Jacob. Knowing that she was becoming happy again. She knew he would move on. He was the best first love she could have had.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

Bella turned over to look at Edward. He was pretending to be asleep. Being around him just made what she knew she had to do that much harder. She had already started moving on.

_Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry_

She thought about their cautious first kiss, the way that he was perfect in everything he did. How them together seemed prefect like nothing go ruin their moment and how it would never end.

_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go_

They were half way over the United States when Bella decided she had no choice. She would always love Edward but it was time to move on. She wanted him to find a woman that he wouldn't be afraid of. And she deserved a man that could be with her in every way.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone

They finally landed in Forks, WA and were meet by the whole Cullen family. Bella gave a small sad smile to each member of the family. She started with Carlise and Esme after she hugged them as tight as her human arms would allow she turned to Emmett and Rosalie.

_Already gone, already gone, already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah_

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

She told Emmett how he was her big brother and how she would never forget him. She turned to Rosalie and thanked her. Thanked her for wanted to keep her human. Again she gave a hug as tight as she could. Jasper had been a quick hug one because of the emotions and the second because of his bloodlust. Alice was almost harder than the last one would be. 

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

With tears in her eyes she squeezed the little pixie and told her that she would always be there as a friend. Finally the moment came. Bella turned to Edward. I love you she said, but you were right. We weren't meant to be Edward. You're a vampire. I'm a human. Edward I love you and I always will but I'm no go for you or your family. I want you to move on and be happy. Edward I am already gone but I had to have closure.

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

Edward watched with a sad smile. It had been 20 years since Bella had said good-bye and here he stood with his mate, a wonderful woman, a vampire like him, as they checked in on Bella and her family as she sat rocking her grandchildren with her husband Jacob. Edward knew at this point that she had been right. She was already gone.


End file.
